


I'll Just Run Away to Sweden

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [53]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: As much as a 10 year old can do anyways, Daisy has the best aunts, F/F, For National Adoption Day, For National Princess Day, M/M, She does so much, She needed the weekend (Month) off, poor dear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Daisy's stressing about everything, even during summer holidays. Roxy and Tilde decide to help.





	I'll Just Run Away to Sweden

**Author's Note:**

> For National Princess Day: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-princess-day-november-18/ and for National Adoption Day: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-adoption-day-saturday-before-thanksgiving/

“I’m taking your daughter to Sweden for a month.”

Eggsy blinked up at the blonde. “Okay,” he said, mind at a standstill from the string of sleepless nights he’d had. “Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Telling you,” Tilde beamed as she left the room. “Don’t worry, I’ll bring her back to you in one piece.”

* * *

“Did you tell Dad you were taking me to Sweden?” Daisy asked as she packed an overnight bag for the plane. 

“Of course I did,” Roxy answered. “Or at least Tilde is. Are you saying that you don’t want to go to Sweden for a month?”

“Dad might need me,” she admitted since Roxy had asked. “Or Lee. The twins are teething. And--”

“Hey,” Roxy put a hand on Daisy’s shoulder to stop her from spiraling even further. “Your das are trained superspies, they can handle a couple of teething infants. Besides,” Roxy beamed at the girl. “Tilde and I have a project we could use your help with.”

“Okay,” Daisy agreed, throwing her bag over her shoulder. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Daisy had her own room in the palace that was bigger than her room at home and Lee’s combined. “Is this really all for me?” she asked, slowly turning in circles in the middle of the room.

“For as long as you’re here, whenever you’re here,” Tilde agreed. “What do you think?”

“It’s fantastic,” Daisy breathed before turning to face her aunts. “So, what project did you have that you wanted my help with?”

“Let me show you,” Roxy said, leading the way out of the room to one just down the hall, this one with a bassinet that looked older than anything Daisy had ever seen.

“You guys are having a baby?” Daisy gasped.

“We’re working on it,” Roxy agreed. “We were wondering if you’d help us with the nursery.”

“Of course!” Daisy agreed, throwing her arms around both her aunts.

* * *

“Not even the twins were this little,” Daisy breathed as Tilde handed her her and Roxy’s newly adopted son.

“His biological mother had quite a few health scares while she was pregnant with him,” Roxy offered. “He’s perfectly healthy though, despite his size.”

“What’s his name?” Daisy asked, looking up as the baby in her arms fell asleep.

“Lucas James Morton,” Tilde answered. “After his grandfathers.”

“Like Lee.”

“Exactly,” Roxy answered with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman
> 
> Also, I have no idea what Tilde's last name could be (Do royals have last names? Added to research list) so I just gave Lucas Roxy's.


End file.
